


Lucky Strike

by shyliar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyliar/pseuds/shyliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean jest aktorem. Żeby poprawić oglądalność serialu, w którym gra musi zgodzić się na zagranie pewnej intymnej sceny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

\- Możesz przestać się tak miotać? Hej!

Dean przystanął na chwile wciąż ściskając komórkę w ręce. Właśnie zadzwonił do niego Bobby Singer – producent, prawa ręka serialu, w którym Dean gra główną role – mówiąc mu, że wprowadził razem z Chuckiem konieczne zmiany  w scenariuszu.

\- Nie denerwuj się tak.

Mężczyzna znowu zaczął swój nerwowy chód wokół stołu przy którym siedział jego młodszy brat.

\- Może chciał cię wkręcić. Przecież Bobby to niezły jajcarz. Zobaczysz przyjdziesz do pracy i wszystko będzie jak zawsze – uspokajał go Sam. – Dean?

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się przy oknie i burknął:

\- Chce się jutro ze mną spotkać żeby to omówić.

\- O, widzisz! Wszystko będzie okej.

\- Na tym spotkaniu ma być też ten hmm… pederasta – skrzywił się. - Sam, do jasnej cholery! To nie jest kurwa żaden żart.

\- Uspokój się. Usiądź. Porozmawiajmy spokojnie.

Dean podszedł do stołu, szarpnął za krzesło i klapnął na nim. Jego młodszy brat podrapał się po głowie.

\- Posłuchaj, jesteś aktorem. Cholernie dobrym aktorem. To co się dzieje na planie: kogo grasz, co robisz nie ma nic wspólnego z życiem prywatnym. Każą ci pić? – pijesz, strzelać? – strzelasz, śpiewać? – śpiewasz, uprawiać sex z inny-

\- Przestań! – Dean uderzył pięścią w stół. – Nie jestem pieprzonym gejem. Nie jestem nim ani ja, ani nie jest nim moja postać którą gram!

\- Jak już to biseksualistą – mruknął Sam.

\- Cokolwiek kurwa.

\- Powinieneś być obiektywny…

\- Oh, wystarczy że ty jesteś.

\- Tym bardziej, że – Sam nie dał sobie przerwać – jesteś aktorem. Aktorzy dostają różne role. Popatrz na plusy. Jakie będziesz miał wynagrodzenie za tę scenę?

\- Duże. Tylko, że ja nie chce tej kasy. Nie chce tego grać…

\- Hm – młodszy brat spojrzał na zegarek po czym wstał kierując się do drzwi. – Musze już lecieć, mam spotkanie. Powinieneś spojrzeć na to z drugiej strony. Nie mówię, że od razu ci się to spodoba, ale to coś nowego, tak? Nowe doświadczenie dla aktora. Nie powinieneś się tak denerwować. Poza tym jutro wszystko obgadasz z Bobbym i jestem pewny, że jakoś dojdziecie do porozumienia. Trzymaj się.

\- Dzięki – Dean machnął ręką na pożegnanie.

 

Zaraz po wyjściu swojego młodszego brata Dean sięgnął po komórkę i wybrał numer.

\- Halo Anna?

\- _Tak, Dean?_

\- „Tak, Dean?” serio? A może tak: „Nie wiem co się dzieje, ale zaraz to załatwię”?!

\- _Przykro mi Dean, nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić. Przed sekundą skończyłam rozmawiać z  Bobbym i nie zanosi się na to, żeby zmienił swoją decyzje w sprawie twojej postaci. Jutro powie ci o szczegółach._

\- Jak to nic się nie da zrobić? Za co ci płace?! – krzyknął Dean. – Jutro masz być na tym cholernym spotkaniu i masz wszystko załatwić! – Rozkazał jej.

\- _Jestem na UR-LO-PIE, to po pierwsze, a po drugie, to powinieneś być dla mnie nieco milszy._

\- Zwalniam cię – powiedział Dean po chwili milczenia i dodał z wyrzutem – Po co mi taka agentka?

_\- Dean wiesz że panikujesz? Grałeś już „gorsze” sceny. Musisz ochłonąć, uspokoić się. Pogadamy jak wrócę. I, Dean? Jesteś dużym chłopcem i na pewno sobie jutro poradzisz sam. Jedyne co mogę zrobić w tej sytuacji to załatwić ci większe wynagrodzenie za te sceny._

\- Jeszcze większe wynagrodzenie? Dobra… ŁO! CZEKAJ! „TE SCENY”?! MIAŁA BYĆ TYLKO JEDNA!

\- _Umm… Tak… Jedna scena… Dokładnie. Do zobaczenia._

 

* * *

 

Następnego dnia Dean z trudem wygramolił się z łóżka. Spotkanie miało odbyć się w jakiejś taniej, mało znanej kawiarni o godzinie 10. Dean spojrzał na zegarek. _11:15_ mruknął. Spóźni się. _I dobrze._ W ogóle nie miał ochoty iść na to spotkanie. Nadal był zdenerwowany i cholernie przestraszony. W swojej karierze odgrywał wiele łóżkowych scen, ale były one z kobietami! Nie z facetami. To nie tak że Dean był jakimś homofobem. Wręcz przeciwnie czasami przyłapywał się na tym, że obracał się za facetami i patrzył na ich tyłki. Jednak ta informacja przekazana mu z dnia na dzień po prostu go zaskoczyła i przytłoczyła. I rzeczywiście powinien się uspokoić… Jednak cały czas myślał o swojej postaci. O serialu. Co jeśli na tym się nie skończy? I będzie musiał grać więcej takich scen? Albo w ogóle serial będzie o gejach? Albo przez tą jedną scenę wszystko się spierdoli?! Co pomyślą sobie ludzie? _Nie, nie, nie. Bobby zawsze wie co robi. Widocznie ma jakiś powód, żeby razem z Chuckiem zmieniać scenariusz._

Była 12:05, kiedy Dean dotarł w ustalony punkt. Nie trudził się zbytnim szukaniem miejsca żeby zaparkować, po prostu zostawił swoją dziecinkę na chodniku zaraz obok ogródka kawiarnianego. Od razu zauważył Bobbiego, który łapał ostatnie jesienne promienie słoneczne. Facet nosił swoją słynną czapkę nawet poza planem filmowym.

Bobby Singer był jego dobrym kumplem, Dean znał go od dziecka. Tak więc praktycznie mógł do niego mówić wujku. Spotkał go pierwszy raz na planie reklamy płatków śniadaniowych, gdzie Dean odgrywał role słodkiego chłopczyka, który wcinał radośnie czekoladowe płatki. Potem w miarę regularnie pracował z Bobbym. Tak więc zaczęło się od reklamy, w międzyczasie było kilka ważnych i znaczących dla Deana i jego kariery aktorskiej filmów, zatrzymało się póki co na serialu  „Top facet”.

Pomachał do Bobbiego i ruszył w jego stronę mijając stoliki i krzesełka. Dopiero będąc parę metrów od Singera Dean zauważył pewną dziewczynę, która siedziała z Bobbym przy stoliku. _Jakaś fanka? Nie._ Miała przed sobą szklankę soku pomarańczowego i tonę papierów, które zajmowały praktycznie cały stolik.

\- Dean – zawołał mężczyzna. – Siadaj. To jest  Becky Rosen - agentka aktora, z którym będziesz grał.

Dean usiadł przy stoliku i od razu zamówił whisky.

\- O-MÓJ-BOŻE – wydyszała dziewczyna. – DEAN WINCHESTER!

Dean przełknął. _Agentka? Chyba raczej wariatka._

\- Jestem taka podekscytowana! – wyznała Becky. – Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy razem zagracie. To będzie coś cudownego. Prawdziwy przełom w tym serialu. Panie Singer – zwróciła się do Bobbiego – czy jestem panu jeszcze w czymś potrzebna? Mam dzisiaj parę rzeczy do zrealizowania.

\- Oh nie, wszystko już obgadaliśmy. Dziękuję.

Dziewczyna dopiła swój sok, podała rękę producentowi i zaczęła zbierać ze stołu papiery. Co chwile rzucała Deanowi spojrzenia i poprawiała swoje włosy. Dean dziękował kelnerowi za jego sprawność i szybkość, przynajmniej mógł skupić całą swoją uwagę na drinku, a nie na tej psychofance „agentce”. Na szczęście, Becky prędko pozbierała dokumenty i odeszła od stolika. Singer poprawił czapkę, minęło trochę czasu za nim zaczął mówić bardzo poważnym tonem.

\- Dean – zaczął. – Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne.

\- No co ty – burknął mężczyzna.

\- Zanim zaczniesz krzyczeć musisz mnie wysłuchać – kontynuował starszy mężczyzna. – Wczorajszy telefon z informacją jaką ci przekazałem mógł cię zdenerwować. Nie chciałem oczywiście żeby tak wyszło. Jednak sprawa jest poważna. Serial stracił na oglądalności. Znasz mnie. Nie jestem złym człowiekiem, ale interesują mnie wyniki, a one wyglądają fatalnie. Oglądalność spadła o 30% i to jest cholernie dużo! Jeżeli teraz czegoś nie wymyśle możemy pożegnać się z całym serialem. Dlatego żeby uratować serial chwytam się wszystkiego jak tonący brzytwy.

\- Moim kosztem chcesz podnieść oglądalność?

\- Dean, tu nie ma „twoim kosztem”, grasz główną role i to chyba oczywiste, że twoja postać, a nie inna drugoplanowa musi zrobić coś um… szokującego żeby ludzie się zainteresowali, oglądali i poprawili nam wyniki. Dlatego też razem z Chuckiem postanowiliśmy wprowadzić do życia Toma trochę smaczku. 

\- Nie zgadzam się na żadne gejowskie sceny. Postać Toma jest hetero.

\- Nigdy nie było o tym mowy w serialu. Dean. Jedna scena.

\- Anna mówiła, że więcej.

\- No tak, scena jak się poznajecie, która de facto będzie trwała z paręnaście sekund i druga scena jak konsumujecie swoją krótką znajomość – Bobby uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. – Sceny gejowskie są teraz w modzie. Ale! – Singer podniósł palec do góry. – To nie jest najważniejsze. Nawet jeżeli to postawi nas na nogi to najważniejsze jest to żeby przyzwyczaić ludzi na takie związki. Kiedyś para całujących się facetów to był szok. Dzisiaj przestaje tak być. Wprowadzając wątek homoseksualny nasz serial zyska, ludzie będą wiedzieli że to akceptujemy i jesteśmy otwarci! Dean trzeba walczyć z dyskryminacją nie tylko na ulicy ale i na ekranie.

\- Nie zgadzam się – warknął Dean.

\- Dean nie masz wyboru. Zagrasz.

\- No to odejdę z serialu…

\- Nigdzie nie odejdziesz. Masz podpisany kontrakt jeszcze na 2 lata. Za zerwanie zapłacisz kupę kasy, a oprócz tego wszyscy będą nazywać cię homofobem – ostrzegł go. - Chyba tego nie chcesz, hm?

Bobby wygrał, a on - Dean Winchester - był w czarnej dupie. Teraz przyjdzie mu stąpać po nieznanym terenie, czego nienawidził. _Po prostu świetnie_ pomyślał. Z frustracji Dean rzucił przed siebie szklanką, która rozbiła się o chodnik.

\- Niezły rzut – mruknął mężczyzna, który dosiadł się do nich do stolika. – Chyba za trzy.

\- Dean, to jest Castiel Novak, twój… um… partner do sceny – wyjaśnił Bobby. 

_To_

_jest_

_ON?!_

_Bobby musi pójść się leczyć. I to koniecznie!_ Facet który siedział naprzeciwko Deana miał wełnianą czapkę, okulary przeciwsłoneczne, parotygodniowy zarost i przydużą niebieską bluzę z założonym kapturem na głowie. _Jak on wyglądał?! Jak jakiś menel._ Z takim morusem nie zagra. Nie ma mowy! Singer przynajmniej powinien załatwić mu kogoś na kogo można patrzeć. Dean ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Bobby ja nie chce – poskarżył się Dean.

\- Dokładnie taki sam jak mi go opisywałeś przez telefon – zaśmiał się Castiel i włożył sobie papierosa do ust.

\- Dean to panikarz. Trzeba mu dać trochę czasu. Jestem pewien, że jak się spotkacie na planie będziecie się świetnie bawić. - Singer poklepał Deana po ramieniu.

\- Też tak myślę – zgodził się Novak.

 _Cholera! Jego głos…_ Dean spojrzał na mężczyznę przez palce.  _Nie, nie, nie._ Głos może i był przyjemny – męski - ale to jak wyglądał ten koleś. Brudas. Do tego palił… Dean nie znosił tak niczego na świecie jak smrodu papierosów.

\- Castiel – mężczyzna wyciągnął do Deana swoją rękę.

Dean od niechcenia złapał za nią i potrząsnął.

\- Dean – jęknął.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Od ostatniego spotkania z tym Brudasem minęły prawie dwa miesiące. Przez ten czas Dean zdążył się uspokoić i nie panikował na myśl sceny gejowskiego seksu. Przestał też być zły na producenta. Bobby miał racje w tym, że aktor potrzebował trochę czasu na przyswojenie sobie TEJ informacji i przemyślenie paru rzeczy. Tak więc Dean postanowił podejść do całego „zadania” profesjonalnie.

Samo spotkanie _(z tym ohydnym Brudasem)_ przebiegło w miarę spokojnie. Nie licząc tego, że aktor potłukł w sumie dwie szklanki, jedną filiżankę, popchnął kelnera i prawie potrącił staruszkę kiedy z piskiem opon odjeżdżał spod kawiarni.

Dean miał dobry powód żeby być tak wkurzonym. Na początku Singer zaproponował, że w łóżkowej scenie aktorzy powinni być nadzy bo wtedy i tylko wtedy scena będzie udana – a w przeciwnym razie taka scena będzie wyglądała po prostu tandetnie. Właśnie wtedy poleciała już druga szklanka. Później Novak, jego głupie uśmieszki i dym papierosowy zmusiły Deana do rzucenia filiżanką w nieokreślonym kierunku. Potem już wystarczyło chrząknięcie, czy szczeknięcie psa żeby poziom agresji aktora wyszedł poza skale.

Dean dowiedział się również że ten Novak wcale nie był aktorem – nie zawodowym – i że pracował _gdzieś tam_. Bobby mówił gdzie ale Dean nie słuchał bo to była ostatnia rzecz na świecie, która by go w tamtym momencie interesowała. Jedyną zastanawiającą rzeczą dla Deana była agentka tego niechluja. Po co kolesiowi, który nie jest aktorem agentka? Kiedy zapytał o nią Novaka ten tylko się zaśmiał _„Becky? Oh, Becky. Becky to wariatka”_. Po tej informacji Dean starał się nie myśleć o Becky, o Novaku i o całej tej scenie.

 

* * *

 

W końcu jednak nadszedł TEN DZIEŃ. I Dean zaczął martwić się na nowo. Na szczęście już nie tym co powiedzą inni, ale tym jak mu pójdzie wchodzenie w role geja. I jak to będzie grać z Brudasem, który zapewne będzie śmierdział  jak jedna wielka popielniczka.

To będzie jego pierwsza taka scena. Dean jak do tej pory nie miał większej styczności z gejami. Czasami ktoś puścił do niego oczko czy uśmiechnął się zalotnie – nic więcej. Jednak Deana zawsze kusiło żeby sprawdzić jak to jest… z facetem. Dlatego ostatnio włączył sobie gejowskie porno. Oczywiście w celach dowiedzenia się jak „to” wszystko wygląda i musiał przyznać, że mu się spodobało to co tam zobaczył. Jednak to było zupełnie co innego od tego co miał doświadczyć. Myśl o udawanym seksie przed całą ekipą serialu spędzała mu sen z powiek.

Dean przyjechał na plan z samego rana. Czekał go długi dzień. Na ekranie wszystko wygląda lepiej. Cała scena w telewizorze trwa mniej więcej parędziesiąt sekund. Zbliżenia kamery są romantyczne, pocałunki namiętne, przyciemnione światło dodaje smaczku. Sami bohaterzy mają doskonale wymodelowane ciało, obściskują się jakby nie było jutra. Całując dyszą sobie prosto w usta. Tak właśnie są pokazane ujęcia. Idealnie montowane, tak żeby były przyjemne dla widza i jego oka. Wszystko wygląda pięknie i kolorowo, namiętnie i romantycznie. Prawda jest niestety gorzka, bo takie sceny które trwają nie więcej niż dwie minuty są efektem długiej i ciężkiej pracy na planie.

 

* * *

 

Dean się stresował. Cały czas przestępował z nogi na nogę wykręcając nerwowo palce. Aktor był w szlafroku a pod spodem nie miał na sobie nic oprócz specjalnej bielizny. Oczywiście Bobby musiał go znowu zdenerwować ponownym pytaniem czy niemiałby nic przeciwko żeby zagrać bez slipek. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby Dean świecił gołym tyłkiem przed kamerami. Majtki, które miał na sobie miały cielisty kolor i w razie potrzeby były usuwane w postprodukcji.

Teraz aktor czekał na Brudasa zerkając co jakiś czas do pokoju, gdzie miała odbyć się dzisiejsza scena. _Szlag by to trafił._  Wielkie łóżko – w rozmiarze king size i satynowa pościel.

Samandriel kręcił się po pomieszczeniu i ustawiał oświetlenie, Ash stał już za kamerą, a Chuck łaził tam i z powrotem przekładając poduszki z jednego miejsca na drugie. 

Castiel się spóźniał. _Cholerny Brudas!_

W międzyczasie Deana minął Gabriel, który od początku dnia rzucał aktorowi spojrzenia sugestywnie poruszając przy tym brwiami. I tak mijały kolejne minuty. Bobby zasiadł w drugim pokoju przed pięcioma ekranami, gdzie miał wgląd na kręcone sceny.

Dean w końcu przestał nerwowo podrygiwać i oparł się o futrynę rozmyślając o swoim młodszym braciszku, który ostatnio pokazał mu pokaźnych rozmiarów pierścionek. Sammy zamierzał oświadczyć się swojej dziewczynie Jess. Dean uśmiechnął się na myśl Sama na ślubnym kobiercu.

Aktor był tak pogrążony w swoich myślach, że dopiero kiedy usłyszał ciche siorpanie a potem syknięcie zorientował się że ktoś obok niego stoi. I to nie byle kto. Bo naprawdę z tym facetem mógłby kręcić każdą scenę – nawet z sexem i bez tych pieprzonych majtek, które nawiasem mówiąc były zbyt obcisłe i wrzynały mu się między pośladki.

Mężczyzna, który stanął obok Deana był od niego trochę niższy, a jego ciemnobrązowe włosy odstawały na wszystkie strony świata. Miał lazurowe oczy, lekko zaróżowione policzki i wychylony czubek języka, który był mocno zaczerwieniony. Mężczyzna próbował się uśmiechnąć z wystawionym językiem, co wyszło przekomicznie.

\- Łołayłem słe.

\- Właśnie widzę. Trzeba było tak szybko nie pić to być się nie poparzył. – Dean nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i znowu się uśmiechnął - tym razem już normalnie – pokazując swoje równe śnieżnobiałe zęby. Dean oblizał usta. Co się z nim działo? Już miał pytać tego faceta co tu robi kiedy niespodziewanie Bobby przeszedł obok nich krzycząc:

\- Novak do jasnej ciasnej cholery zostaw tą pieprzoną kawę i idź do Belli żeby cię pomalowała! Już i tak przez twoje spóźnienie mamy obsuwę!

_NOVAK?_

_CASTIEL?_

_CASTIEL NOVAK?_

Dean otworzył usta w szoku i podążył wzrokiem za oddalającym się mężczyzną, który też był w szlafroku. Dean dopiero teraz to zauważył.

Jak taki brudas mógł przejść taką metamorfozę? Dean go przecież skreślił, a teraz patrzył na niego w ten sposób… _Kurwa._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Aktorzy weszli razem do pomieszczenia, które było oświetlone miękkim światłem. Novak bez cienia wstydu zrzucił od razu swój szlafrok na podłogę i czekał na dalsze wskazówki reżysera.

\- Um moi drodzy – zaczął Chuck. – Dean podejdź tutaj. - Aktor od razu poczuł ten alkoholowy oddech kiedy reżyser się do niego zwrócił.

Chuck był świetnym reżyserem, lubiącym sobie wypić co niestety miało swoje negatywne skutki: Chuck często spóźniał się na plan a czasami w ogóle zapominał na niego przyjść.

\- A więc większej filozofii w tej scenie nie ma. Najpierw namiętnie się całujecie. Tylko proszę nie przesadźcie bo to nie porno tylko serial.

Novak przewrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się promiennie do drugiego aktora.

\- Dalej Chuck. – Dean starał się odwrócić wzrok od Castiela.

\- Po całowaniu zmiana pozycji gdzie będziecie leżeli na łóżku. No i wtedy możecie się um, no wiecie… poprzytulać… um, jakieś pieszczoty…

\- Co?!

\- Spokojnie partnerze, zapewniam cię że nie mam zimnych rąk.

Ktoś z ekipy na komentarz Novaka zaśmiał się pod nosem. I Dean dałby sobie rękę uciąć że to był Gabriel.

\- No dobrze, na miejsca i akcja! – krzyknął Chuck z pokoju obok.

Castiel przysunął się bliżej Deana, położył mu ręce na ramionach i zaczął namiętnie całować. Dean dopiero po paru sekundach zaskoczył i zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunki. W jednej chwili cały stres który trzymał go od samego rana opadł. Było mu podejrzanie dobrze. Za dobrze. Aktor zawsze myślał, że całowanie z drugim mężczyzną jest zupełne inne niż całowanie z kobietą. I miał racje. Całowanie z drugim facetem było znacznie lepsze. Takie dobre, że w pewnym momencie aktor na chwile odpłynął, a jego ciało zaczęło reagować na namiętne pocałunki. Ręce zaczęły mu się pocić, a serce znacznie przyśpieszać. Do nakręcenia tej sceny potrzebowali jedynie trzech powtórek, żeby Chuck krzyknął:

\- I cięcie! Mamy to. Zmiana pozycji. Połóżcie się na łóżku: Novak na plecach, Winchester - ty na nim.

Castiel wskoczył ochoczo na łóżko poprawiając sobie poduszki pod głową. Dean opornie podążył w ślady swojego nowego kolegi włażąc na ogromne łóżko i przyjmując swoją pozycje – na Castielu.

\- Możecie nas przykryć?!

\- Spokojnie Dean – rzucił ktoś z ekipy.

Teraz zaczynały się prawdziwe schody. Większość ekipy zgromadziła się już w jednym pomieszczeniu. Dean nienawidził kręcenia takich scen. Symulowanie seksu przed kamerą i całą ekipą jest bardzo niezręczne. Całe to odgrywanie intymności - podczas gdy co chwile podbiega makijażystka żeby poprawić to i owo, ustawiane są światła, dookoła łóżka stoi kilkanaście osób różnej płci, a kolejne paręnaście w pokoju obok gdzie obserwują na ekranach jak grasz, gdzie asystenci każą ci się odpowiednio wypiąć żeby twoje pośladki wyglądały lepiej w kamerze, a operator kamery i dźwiękowiec na zmianę żartują i komentują na głos „no to zaraz będzie się działo”  - jest cholernie trudne.

_Jak tu do jasnej cholery zbudować romantyczną atmosferę?!_  zirytował się Dean.

\- Chwilka przerwy. Popraw ich – Chuck zwrócił się do Beli wyciągając z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki srebrną piersiówkę.

 - Uch masakra jakaś…

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Noo, twoje usta Dean… Fatalnie – mruknęła Bela.

_Zaczyna się._

\- Popatrz na jego usta – charakteryzatorka pstryknęła palcem na jednego z asystentów i wskazała na usta Deana.

\- Widzę. Co za katastrofa!

\- Mamy coś, żeby je poprawić?

\- Coś się chyba znajdzie.

Po chwili asystent podał Beli szczoteczkę do zębów i pojemnik z jakąś substancją. Kobieta zamoczyła najpierw szczoteczkę w płynie a potem zaczęła pocierać nią usta Deana.

\- Co do…

\- Spokojnie Dean, zaraz będziesz wyglądał dużo lepiej.

Po krótkiej chwili usta aktora zrobiły się czerwoniutkie i nabrzmiałe.

\- No! Teraz wyglądasz jak po dobrych i namiętnych pocałunkach. Chuck, możemy zaczynać!

\- Chwilka – odkrzyknął reżyser nerwowo zakręcając opróżnioną już do połowy buteleczkę.

Aktorzy mieli jeszcze chwile za nim Chuck skończy. Dean spojrzał w dół prosto w niebieskie oczy Castiela.

\- Ładnie pachniesz. – Usłyszał. – Takimi um, żelkami? I może jeszcze…

\- Przestań – upomniał go Dean.

Castiel zamknął oczy i zaraz potem wciągnął przez nos głęboko powietrze.

\- Czy ty mnie wąchasz?

\- No co ty – zaśmiał się aktor.

Dean przewrócił oczami. Po chwili jednak sam dyskretnie wciągnął przez nos powietrze łapiąc zapach Castiela. Nie czuł tego okropnego zapachu papierosów. Mężczyzna leżący pod nim pachniał jak pieczone jabłka i cynamon. Dean poczuł się jak w niebie.

\- Ekhem – chrząknął Gabriel, który trzymał nad parą aktorów duży włochaty mikrofon.

\- I akcja – krzyknął nagle Chuck.

Aktorzy zaczęli się całować i poruszać w pościeli. Te pocałunki w niczym nie przypominały wcześniejszych, które były naprawdę odprężające. Deanowi trzęsły się ręce i zaczęło robić mu się gorąco. Aktor czuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich zgromadzonych na planie serialu. Nie zdążył się nawet skupić i wejść w role kiedy Bobby wszedł do pokoju gdzie była kręcona scena i przerwał nagrywanie.

\- Co to ma być? Nie ma pomiędzy wami żadnej chemii. Winchester powinieneś postarać się bardziej… Spójrz na Novaka. Jakim cudem nieprofesjonalny aktor przeżywa wszystko bardziej od tego, który ma więcej doświadczenia?!

\- Takim, że ja gram. A Nov-

\- Więc na chwile przestań grać i to poczuj. Chce żebyś też to przeżywał. Póki co wszystko wygląda sztucznie i tandetnie. Więcej erotyki i uczucia.

Deana zabolało to co usłyszał od Bobbiego. Jak on w ogóle mógł porównywać jego – Deana Winchestera, wzorowego absolwenta najlepszej szkoły aktorskiej w Stanach Zjednoczonych z jakimś tam nieprofesjonalnym aktorzyną.

\- Kutas – wycedził przez zęby zdenerwowany aktor.

\- Dean – szepnął uspokajająco Castiel.

Dean ponownie spojrzał w tę nienaturalnie błękitne oczy. Posłuchał Castiela, zrobił dwa głębokie wdechy (wąchając przy tym ten cudowny zapach pieczonych jabłek i cynamonu) i już prawie się uspokoił kiedy poczuł na plecach zimną mgiełkę wody, która miała sprawić że plecy aktora będą wyglądały na porządnie spocone. Aktor już w tym momencie miał dość, a jeszcze nie nakręcili nic z czego można byłoby zmontować scenę.

\- Akcja – wybełkotał Chuck.

Kolejna powtórka – Dean starał się maksymalnie skupić na tym żeby jego gra aktorska wyszła naturalnie i bardziej erotycznie.

\- Stooop!

_CO ZNOWU?!_

\- Cholercia chłopcy to jest zbyt wulgarne. Ja naprawdę nie chcę żeby widzowie czuli jakieś zażenowanie oglądając takie sceny. Oni mają czuć się komfortowo przed telewizorem. Chwila przerwy. Wygładźcie tam z lewej strony pościel. O właśnie tak.

Do aktorów w między czasie podeszła Bela, która od razu zabrała się do poprawiania im włosów i makijażu. Jej asystent w tym samym momencie podszczypywał sutki obu aktorom tak żeby sterczały i dobrze wyglądały w kamerze. Dean czuł, że dłużej tego nie zniesie. Psychicznie i fizycznie. Bolały go już mięśnie od trzymania się na rękach w tej samej niewygodnej pozycji.

Dean spojrzał w dół mając nadzieje, że znajdzie spokój w oczach drugiego aktora. Ten jednak tylko przygryzał wargę powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

_A ten co?_

Novak jakby czytał w jego myślach. Zbliżył się do ucha Deana.

\- Hej – szepnął – uważaj żeby mi przypadkiem nie wsadzić.  

Dean zmarszczył brwi.

_O co mu- O KURWA!_ NIE, NIE, NIE!

Dean w jednej chwili zerwał się na równe nogi. Wybiegając z pokoju wyrwał z rąk jednemu z asystentów szlafrok, który natychmiast na siebie założył zasłaniając swoją wypukłość w slipkach. Jak to możliwe, że TO się stało?! Rzeczywiście podobało mu się całowanie z Castielem, ale ten udawany sex był taki niezręczny i niekomfortowy, że Dean nie rozumiał jak mógł mu stanąć.

\- Dean! – krzyknął za nim Bobby.

Aktorowi było tak strasznie wstyd, że jego ciało tak zareagowało na te niezręczne i krępujące pieszczoty. Taka sytuacja nie powinna mieć miejsca. Przecież on nawet nie był gejem…

Mężczyzna miał wielką nadzieje, że nikt nie widział tego incydentu, a sądząc po ilości osób, które oglądały ich razem z Bobbym i Chuckiem na ekranach było to mało prawdopodobne.

Dean wszedł do garderoby aktorów. Pozbierał wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Postanowił się nie przebierać – nie chciał tracić czasu. Chciał jak najszybciej wyjść z planu. Kiedy aktor sięgał po swój zegarek zauważył obok niego paczkę papierosów, które należały zapewne do Castiela.  Białe opakowanie czerwona kropka a na niej czarny napis _Lucky Strike_.

Wchodząc na parking mężczyzna minął parę znudzonych osób z ekipy, którzy popijali kawę. Tego aktor też nienawidził. On grał wyczerpujące i stresujące sceny, starał się ja mógł a ci popijali kawkę i mieli na wszystko wyjebane.

\- Dean!

Aktor jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszył chcąc się dostać jak najszybciej do swojego auta.

\- Dean co się dzieje? – Producent zatrzymał drugiego mężczyznę łapiąc za jego ramie i obracając ku sobie.

\- Bobby to… to nie ma sensu. Ja… rezygnuje – szepnął aktor wsiadając do swojego auta.

 

* * *

 

Wieczorem do Deana zadzwonił Bobby składając mu pewną propozycje.

\- _Dean dzisiejszy dzień nie należał do najłatwiejszych. Rozumiem, że mogłeś czuć się niekomfortowo i… Przepraszam cię za to._

\- Bobby mówiłem ci już, że to wszystko nie ma sensu. To było coś strasznego i… ja nie chce już grać.

\- _Rozumiem. Posłuchaj, jeżeli wrócisz do nas to obiecuje ci, że zamkniemy cały plan i przy kręceniu tej sceny ograniczę ludzi z ekipy do minimum. To jak będzie?_

\- Zastanowię się jeszcze – odburknął aktor.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Dean cały dzień przesiedział na kanapie oglądając telezakupy i o mało co nie decydując się na zakup całkiem niepotrzebnych nakładek na pasy, które były w kształcie łosia i miały zapobiegać otarciom przedramienia.

W czasie reklam aktor dużo rozmyślał o tym, co się wydarzyło poprzedniego dnia. Postanowił jednak nie zaprzątać sobie głowy tymi gorszymi wspomnieniami jak: niekontrolowany wzwód czy też przeróżne chichoty lub szepty ludzi z planu, którzy komentowali to i owo. Dlatego skupił się na tych przyjemniejszych rzeczach, takich jak całowanie z Castielem. Ta część nagrywania była niezwykle przyjemna i Dean zastanawiał się czy Castielowi też wtedy było tak dobrze jak jemu…

Aktor uśmiechnął się pod nosem na myśl tego, jak na samym początku kręcenia sceny Castiel próbował przejąć pocałunek. Niestety z marnym skutkiem. Nie miał żadnych szans z Deanem, który od razu go zdominował. A Novak po prostu mu na to pozwolił.

Nad rozmyślaniem, jedzeniem chipsów, piciem piwa i oglądaniem telezakupów spędził cały dzień. Dopiero kiedy zauważył blask księżyca za oknem postanowił pozbierać ze stolika śmieci i razem z pustymi butelkami po piwie wyrzucił je do kosza. W chwili kiedy wrzucał ostatnie okruszki do kosza na śmieci zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Aktor zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ nikogo się nie spodziewał…

\- Witaj Dean.

…a już na pewno nie Castiela, który bez żadnych ceregieli wszedł do jego domu.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Rozmawiałem z Bobbym, który poprosił mnie żebym… żebym… um, żebym cię jakoś przekonał… - Aktor ściągnął kurtkę, rzucił ją na kanapę a potem podparł się pod boki. – Więc oto jestem.

\- Przekonał?

\- Tak… To znaczy um, możemy poćwiczyć… No wiesz, w końcu jedziemy na tym samym wózku i jak poćwiczymy ze sobą to następnym razem granie wyjdzie nam dużo lepiej.

_Ten Novak był niezłym cwaniakiem._

\- I co, że niby teraz mamy się ze sobą pieprzyć?

Drugi mężczyzna zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Nie, nie o to mi chodzi. Myślałem raczej o całowaniu a potem moż- Z resztą nie chcesz to nie musimy.

Aktor sięgał już po swoją kurtkę kiedy Dean go zatrzymał.

\- Poczekaj.

Dean przyjrzał się drugiemu mężczyźnie. Od razu spodobał mu się jego pomysł i może to było cholernie dziecinne ale… CASTIEL CHCIAŁ SIĘ Z NIM CAŁOWAĆ! To potwierdzało jego wcześniejsze przypuszczenia – Castielowi też się wtedy podobało. _A może mu się nie podobało?_ I zależało mu tylko na tym żeby przećwiczyć i wyjść następnym razem lepiej niż ostatnio… _Lepiej zachować ostrożność._

\- Chodzi tylko o role.

\- Oczywiście. – Castiel puścił do niego oczko.

Nie chodziło tylko o role. Dean to wiedział teraz, a nawet już wtedy... Jeszcze nie zdarzyło mu się patrzeć na kogoś w ten sposób. I czuć się tak dziwnie, tak niezwykle. Mężczyzna miał coś w sobie co sprawiało, że Dean mu ufał, że czuł się przy nim dobrze. Już na planie patrząc na Castiela czuł wewnętrzny spokój. Gdyby nie on to scena, którą odgrywali byłaby jeszcze gorsza, a już i tak była totalną porażką.

\- No to, em, to… chcesz usiąść?

\- Może się od razu położymy? – Novak oblizał górną wargę.

Dean podszedł do Castiela i z lekkim wahaniem musnął łagodnie jego usta. Po paru subtelnych pocałunkach Castiel wsunął swój język do ust Deana wywołując tym u obu aktorów ciche jęknięcie.

Deanowi było jeszcze lepiej niż na planie. Mężczyzna mruknął pogłębiając pocałunek, wsunął palce w miękkie włosy Castiela ponownie czując tę cudowną woń cynamonu i pieczonych jabłek. Zero śmierdzącego zapachu _lakistrajków_. Po prostu czysty zapach Castiela. Tak samo było wczoraj. Novak wtedy też nie palił. Zrobił to specjalnie dla Deana? _Za dużo sobie wyobrażasz_ aktor skarcił się w myślach i przygryzł delikatnie wargę drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Dean – Castiel w pewnym momencie przerwał ich pocałunek.

\- Hm?

\- Denerwujesz się?

\- No co ty – odmruknął Dean i ponownie złączył ich usta w pocałunku.

Denerwował się. Ale tylko troszeczkę. No bo kto przy całowaniu się nie denerwuje? Dopiero drugi raz całował się z Castielem i miał obawy. A co jeżeli znowu mu stanie? Dean chyba spaliłby się ze wstydu gdyby to ponownie się stało. Dobrze, że Novak nie wspomniał nic o wczorajszym „wypadku” przy pracy. Drugą rzeczą, która sprawiała, że nie potrafił się skupić była ta cholerna cisza. Wczoraj na planie było dużo ludzi, a teraz? Teraz było tak strasznie cicho.

Aktor postanowił temu zaradzić. Sięgnął instynktownie za Castiela i nacisnął przycisk, który włączył odtwarzacz z muzyką. Jednak to zagranie nie spodobało się drugiemu mężczyźnie, który zwolnił tempo pocałunków. Ręka Castiela, która spoczywała na biodrze Deana powędrowała do przycisku i wyłączyła wieże stereo. Chwila zmysłowych pocałunków i Dean znowu sięgnął do odtwarzacza -  ponownie go uruchamiając. Wtedy Castiel nie wytrzymał, złapał drugiego mężczyznę za rękę i odsunął się od niego przerywając pocałunek.

\- Co ty robisz?!

\- Nic, to tylko… No wiesz, żeby nie było tej ciszy.

\- Jakiej ciszy? – Castiel zmarszczył brwi.

\- No tej. – Aktor machnął ręką w powietrzu między nimi.

\- Dean tu nie ma przecież żadnej ciszy. Powinieneś się wsłuchać w dźwięk pocałunków i pożądania a nie jakiejś muzyki.

\- Pożąd- Co?

\- Na planie też byłeś taki szybki. Tobie zależy tylko na jednym – wytknął Castiel a potem dodał smutno - Nikt cię nie nauczył o co w tym chodzi…

\- Niby w jaki sposób byłem „szybki”?

\- Czy ty kiedykolwiek się z kimś kochałeś?

\- Co ty jesteś jakąś babą, że tak mówisz? Kochałeś, a to dobre – aktor powtórzył wyśmiewająco.

\- Tak, kochałeś.

\- Słuch-

\- Nie pieprzyłeś, nie rżnąłeś, ale kochałeś.

\- Robiłem to wiele razy.

\- Oh, w to akurat nie wątpię. Ale czy chociaż raz robiłeś to z uczuciem?

\- To chyba nie jest twoja sprawa, hm?

\- Byłeś kiedyś z kimś dłużej niż jedną noc? Dłużej niż miesiąc? – kontynuował spokojnym głosem Castiel.

\- Nie będę ci się zwierzał – odpowiedział oschłym głosem aktor.

\- Czyli nikogo takiego nie było. Naprawdę jesteś taki beznadz- Nie zależy ci na uczuciach! Chcesz tylko zaliczyć. Jesteś tylko maszyną do rżnię-

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie – przerwał mu ostro Dean.

Castiel uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, potem sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął paczkę _lakistrajków_.

\- Przepraszam, tylko że to ty masz problem a nie ja – stwierdził z papierosem w ustach.

\- I dobrze.

Dean chwycił z kanapy kurtkę Castiela i wcisnął mu ją w ręce. Aktor upuścił paczkę - wszystkie papierosy wysypały się na drewnianą podłogę.

\- Powiedz Bobbiemu, że nigdzie więcej kurwa nie zagram! - Dean wypchnął drugiego mężczyznę za drzwi, które zatrzasnął za nim z hukiem.

Przecież Castiel go nie zna. Za kogo on się uważa żeby go oceniać?! Wieczór zapowiadał się świetnie, bo pomimo tego, że Dean cały dzień przesiedział na kanapie to na widok Castiela zszedł z niego cały stres i wszystkie „problemy” okazywały się błahe. Szkoda mu było wyrzucać go z domu. Naprawdę nie chciał tego robić. Pomimo, że znali się tak krótko - polubił go. Bo przy Castielu Dean czuł się inaczej… czuł coś innego. Coś co wydawało mu się, że kiedyś poczuł do Lisy… _Właśnie!_ Był z Lisą. Co potwierdzało, że nie był tylko maszyną do rżnięcia. Fakt faktem, że związek nie skończył się dobrze – Lisa powiedziała mu, że nie pasują do siebie i że Dean nie jest odpowiedni dla jej syna Bena z pierwszego małżeństwa.

Aktor miał bujne życie towarzyskie. To prawda. I zwykle to on „zrywał” parodniowe lub parotygodniowe związki (a raczej przygody). Dwuletni związek z Lisą stabilizował jego życie, więc kiedy kobieta powiedziała mu że _„to koniec”_ Dean bardzo to przeżył. Był to dla niego prawdziwy cios, bo pierwszy raz w życiu starał się jak mógł żeby było dobrze. Zależało mu na Lisie. I może w jakimś stopniu nawet ją kochał…

A teraz znowu był sam. Nie dbał o nic, miał dziewczyny na jedną noc i… _Castiel nie miał racji!_ Bo co niby miał czuć do lasek, które ledwo znał i pieprzył się z nimi na tyłach swojego auta? Po co miałby do nich coś czuć? Przecież chodziło tylko o seks. Dean był czuły - dla Lisy. Kobieta nie mogła na to narzekać bo zawsze mówiła mu po seksie, że było wspaniale.

 _Zaraz zobaczymy, kto ma_ racje. Mężczyzna sięgnął po komórkę, zastanowił się chwile po czym wybrał numer.

\- _Dean? Co za niespodzianka._ – Usłyszał dobrze mu znany kobiecy głos – _Co u ciebie słychać? Jak kariera?_

-  Hej Lisa, u mnie wszystko okej. A co u ciebie, jak Ben?

_\- Cóż hormony buzują, zapisałam go na baseball. Mam nadzieje, że mu przejdzie. Um, zamieniłam prace._

\- Na jaką?

\- _Jestem instruktorką w klubie fitness._

\- I to wystarcza? To znaczy…

\- _Ja- Spotykam się z kimś. Właściwie to mieszkamy razem. Oliver jest prawnikiem więc niczego nam nie brakuje._

\- Uh, to dobrze. Dobrze, że ci się układa. Oby tak było jak najdłużej…

Dean rozstał się z Lisą w miarę przyjaznej atmosferze. Jednak każda rozmowa z eksdziewczyną była dla niego ciężkim przeżyciem. Tęsknił za nią. I pomimo, że chciał dla niej jak najlepiej to coś go w środku zakuło na wieść, że Lisa już kogoś ma.

\- _Dean?_

\- Tak?

\- _Po co właściwie dzwonisz? Dean znam cię na tyle dobrze i wiem, że nie zadzwoniłeś tylko po to żeby zapytać się co u nas…_

\- Tak, mam sprawę. Właściwie nie tyle sprawę co pytanie.

\- _Strzelaj._

\- Jak byliśmy razem to… Jaki byłem?

\- _Dean myślałam, że to już zamknięty te-_

\- Wiem, przepraszam! Zamknięty temat. Przepraszam, że o to pytam ale nie mam nic takiego na myśli, ja tylk- ja po prostu chce wiedzieć.

\- _Jaki byłeś?_

\- W seksie.

\- _Um, bardzo dobry. Zawsze sprawiałeś mi przyjemność, jeżeli o to ci chodzi._

\- A według ciebie to był tylko seks czy dawałem z siebie coś więcej? To znaczy…

Lisa odezwała się dopiero po chwili.

\- _Dean, wiesz że-_

\- Odpowiedz. Po prostu odpowiedz.

\- _Dobrze. Byłeś wspaniałym kochankiem na jedną noc._

\- Na jedną noc?

\- _Tak się zawsze czułam podczas naszego seksu. Jakby to miał być jednorazowy numerek. Oczywiście było świetnie, to znaczy namiętnie ostro i w ogóle, ale zero uczucia… Twoje ruchy były takie... takie jakby mechaniczne. Miałam wrażenie, że zależało ci tylko na osiągnięciu samej przyjemności. Nie było niczego więcej. Zawsze wszystko tak przyspieszałeś…_

\- Rozumiem. Przepraszam w takim razie. Czy zawsze kiedy – Dean zrobił pauzę przed wypowiedzeniem tego „babskiego słowa” – się kochaliśmy taki byłem?

\- _Uprawialiśmy seks_ – poprawiła go Lisa.

I w tym momencie Dean już wszystko wiedział…

\- _Dean wszystko w porządku? Masz jakiś problem?_

\- A kto ich nie ma? – zaśmiał się aktor.

Jednak śmiech wyszedł mu bardzo żałośnie.

Z Lisą rozmawiał jeszcze przez jakiś czas, wspominając te lepsze czasy w ich związku. A kiedy tylko się z nią rozłączył od razu sięgnął po butelkę whisky. Nie trudząc się wyjmowaniem szklanki z szafki napił się z całości - od razu opróżniając 1/3 butelki. Syknął, kiedy odstawiał trunek na niski stolik przy kanapie.

Miał ogromne wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego jak potraktował Castiela. Bo pomimo, że Novak wpieprzał się w jego życie to naprawdę Dean nie chciał go wyrzucać. Castiel nie powinien interesować się jego życiem prywatnym, bo to nie była jego sprawa. Jednak Novak miał racje. A to, że Lisa potwierdziła jego słowa wcale nie pomagało. Dean czuł się okropnie. Zabolało go to. Zabolało go, że to prawda. _Kim ten Novak w ogóle był? Jakimś kurwa terapeutą? Psychologiem?_

Aktor spojrzał na zegarek - _00:49._ Pociągnął kolejny łyk brązowego trunku. Zdecydowanie nie powinien tyle pić. Dean przetarł ręką twarz po czym sięgnął po komórkę.

\- Bobby… będę jutro na planie z samego rana.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Na szczęście tym razem scena przebiegła pomyślnie. Bobby tak jak obiecał – zamknął cały plan i ściągnął na niego tylko te najpotrzebniejsze osoby.

Dla Deana wczorajszy dzień zdecydowanie nie należał do tych najlepszych. Był to dzień refleksji i analizowania swojego życia. Miał problem. Miał problem z okazywaniem uczuć i angażowaniem się. Łudził się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Ale teraz już wiedział, że to co wydawało mu się prawdziwe było tylko złudzeniem. Nie było więc najmniejszego sensu brnąć w to dalej i okłamywać samego siebie, że jest inaczej niż w rzeczywistości.

Być może to wszystko dlatego, że tak został wychowany? Kiedy był małym chłopcem jego matka umarła i Dean razem ze swoim młodszym bratem Samem byli wychowywani przez despotycznego ojca. Dean jako starszy syn miał ten „przywilej” obrywania za porażki swojego ojca. Nic dziwnego, że przez restrykcyjne metody wychowania aktor miał problem z nawiązywaniem bliższego kontaktu z drugą osobą. Jak mógł być uczuciowy skoro przez całe swoje dzieciństwo słyszał od ojca _„NIE PŁACZ! PRZECIEŻ JESTEŚ MĘŻCZYZNĄ!”_

Jak tylko Dean osiągnął pełnoletność wyprowadził się z rodzinnego domu zabierając ze sobą młodszego brata. Nie chciał dla niego takiego życia, dlatego zrobił wszystko aby ostatnie lata dzieciństwa Sammy spędził w normalnym domu – bez krzyków, bez bicia, bez alkoholu, bez błędnego przekonania, że czułość jest niemęska.

Całe zło, którego doświadczył w dzieciństwie nie zniknęło a zaczęło się rozrastać i niszczyć go od środka. Żeby uciszyć swoje myśli, uciec od problemów Dean robił to, co uważał za słuszne. Postępował tak jak został wychowany. Zaczął okłamywać samego siebie, że wszystko jest w porządku, że to normalne… Tak było łatwiej żeby zapomnieć, żeby nie cierpieć.

Mogłoby się wydawać, że aktor miał wszystko: pieniądze, duży dom, światową sławę. Ale nie miał tego jednego, najważniejszego – kogoś kogo mógłby szczerze pokochać. Kogoś przy kim nie musiałby udawać, kogoś kto by go zrozumiał.

Na szczęście miał swojego brata. To dzięki Samowi przetrwał te wszystkie lata. Jego brat był jak na razie jedyną osobą, której ufał i z którą mógł szczerze porozmawiać. Ale teraz kiedy Dean poznał Castiela chciał to zmienić. Chciał się przed nim otworzyć bo czuł, że Castiel go nie skrzywdzi.

Pytanie: czy nie było już za późno na zmiany? Teraz, kiedy miał pełną świadomość tego że ma problem powinno być łatwiej, bo świadomość to pierwszy krok do zmiany. Koniec z okłamywaniem samego siebie. Koniec z denerwowaniem się i krępowaniem, kiedy zbliżało się coś poważnego.

Dean chciał mieć w końcu w sobie odwagę, dzięki której będzie mógł się otworzyć i uwierzyć w siebie, cieszyć się chwilą, przeżywać i poczuć przyjemność, poczuć to „coś” a nie wiecznie się stresować i niepotrzebnie nakręcać. Dean chciałby żeby _ktoś go nauczył_. I nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby tym kimś był Castiel.

 

Kiedy aktor wszedł na plan serialu Castiel już tam był. Uśmiechał się do niego, co mogło oznaczać, że nie był na niego zły. Dean szczerze mu za to dziękował. Bo jeszcze tego by brakowało żeby była między nimi napięta atmosfera. Owszem, na początku nagrywania było trochę niezręcznie, ale dzięki ograniczonej liczbie ludzi z ekipy aktorzy szybko weszli w role i już po paru powtórkach nakręcili wystarczającą ilość materiału, który można było zmontować.

Dean postanowił wziąć się w garść, spiąć poślady i zagrać najlepiej jak tylko potrafił. Chciał wyjść perfekcyjnie, naturalnie, subtelnie i jednocześnie ostro. Nie zrobił tego jednak dla producenta. Zrobił to dla Castiela. Chciał, żeby drugi mężczyzna zobaczył, że Dean potrafi się zmienić. Jednak czy Castiel to doceni?

\- I cięcie! Brawo chłopcy – pochwalił ich producent.

Ludzie z ekipy zaczęli bić brawo. Castiel poklepał Deana po plecach i udał się do garderoby aktorów.

\- Musze przyznać, że wyszło bardzo przekonująco – uśmiechnął się Chuck.

 

* * *

 

 Jego pierwsza gejowska scena zakończona sukcesem! Dean musiał to oblać. Po skończeniu kręcenia pojechał do najbliższego baru. W międzyczasie zadzwonił do niego Sam.

_\- Cześć braciszku. I Jak?_

\- Zobaczysz sam. Prawdopodobnie za trzy tygodnie odcinek będzie w telewizji.

 - _Proszę cię, jeżeli myślisz że będę oglądał swojego brata grającego scenę erotyczną - to się mylisz._ \- Zaśmiał się Sam.

\- Jaką erotyczną? Ten serial jest od szesnastu lat.

\- _Dobra, dobra. Hej, wpadniesz jutro do nas na obiad?_

\- Um, jutro? Nie mogę, to znaczy, jestem cały dzień na planie…

\- _A na kolacje?_

\- Na późną kolacje.

\- _Świetnie. Jutro nam opowiesz jak był- to znaczy bez tych wszystkich szczegółów._

\- Jasne – uśmiechnął się Dean.

\- _Do zobaczenia._

\- Tak, na razie.

Kiedy Dean zakończył rozmowę był już przed barem, który był najbliżej położony od planu serialu. Lokal był spory – w weekendy odbywały się tam huczne imprezy. W tygodniu jednak w lokalu było spokojnie z czego Dean był bardzo zadowolony.

Już od progu zauważył zaprzyjaźnionego barmana - Benny'ego. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili aktor postanowił usiąść przy barze.

\- Co dla ciebie stary?

\- Piwo.

\- Tak słabo?

\- Powolutku, noc jeszcze młoda.

\- Nie dla wszystkich – Benny znacząco kiwnął głową w prawo.

Dean obrócił głowę. Zauważył przygarbioną postać siedzącą po drugiej stronie baru. Mężczyzna miał przed sobą z cztery puste kieliszki po shotach.

\- A przyszedł tu pół godziny przed tobą – poinformował Benny podając Deanowi piwo.

\- Dzięki.

Dean zrobił spory łyk, wytarł wierzchem dłoni piane z ust i ponownie spojrzał na nieznajomego. Mężczyzna zamówił kolejnego shota, którego zaraz podała mu zgrabna blondyneczka. Winchester zaczął się zastanawiać jaki ten koleś mógł mieć problem skoro wychylił już tyle kieliszków… 

Aktor przewrócił oczami kiedy nieznajomy wsunął sobie papierosa do ust. _Cholerny brud-_ _Zaraz!_ Dean wstał z miejsca, zabrał ze sobą swoje piwo i podszedł do mężczyzny.

\- No proszę, proszę – Castiel uśmiechnął się promiennie kiedy obok niego usiadł Dean.

\- Sam tak pijesz?

\- Już nie.

Castiel wypuścił dym nosem.

\- Palisz to gówno – stwierdził.

\- Jakie gówno, zwykłe papierosy.

\- _Lakistrajki_? Twoje ulubione?

\- Mhm, chcesz? – Castiel podał mu otwartą paczkę.

\- Nie, ja nie-

\- Daj spokój, od jednego nie umrzesz.

Dean wahał się chwilę ale sięgnął po zaproponowanego mu papierosa. Castiel wyciągnął zapałkę i posuwistym ruchem otarł główkę zapałki o draskę.

\- Zapałki? Serio? – zaśmiał się Dean.

\- Są lepsze, można powiedzieć, że ograniczają palenie.

Dean spróbował się zaciągnąć. Momentalnie poczuł drapanie w gardle, od razu zaczął głośno kaszleć.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Mhm, jasne – zapewnił cieniutkim głosikiem. _Te papierosy były cholernie mocne!_

\- Dean?

\- To tylko ten dym… Wleciał mi tam gdzie nie trzeba. - Aktorowi zaszkliły się oczy.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Naprawdę! – Dean jeszcze parę razy zamrugam powiekami, żeby powstrzymać łzawienie.

Miał racje - to nie były papierosy tylko gówno. Gówno, które drapało go w gardle i sprawiało, że w ustach czuł paskudny gorzki posmak.

\- Czemu to kurwa palisz? – Aktor zgasił papierosa w szklanej popielniczce.

\- Bo lubię.

\- Lubisz śmierdzieć? Fajki są beznadziejne – pokręcił z rezygnacją głową.

Pewnie taki bierny palacz nie czuł już bezsmakowego dymu, który gryzł w gardło. Dean przełknął ślinę. Wzdrygnął się kiedy cały smolisty posmak powoli spłynął mu przez gardło. W jamie ustnej zrobiło mu się bardzo sucho – Dean zrobił parę łyków przyjemnie chłodnego piwa, jednak nawet złocisty trunek nie pomógł w pozbyciu się tego całego ohydnego posmaku. Dlatego właśnie Dean nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego ludzie palą papierosy. Nie dość, że smakują okropnie to jeszcze śmierdzą przepaloną gumą. Zapach zostaje na ubraniach, na włosach i na palcach.

Castiel machnął ręką w stronę barmanki, która od razy do nich podeszła i nalała po shocie dla każdego. 

\- Nie za szybko? – Dean wskazał na puste kieliszki stojące przed Castielem.

\- Ani trochę – mam mocną głowę. – Aktor zapalił kolejnego papierosa.

Winchester wiedział, że palenie jest niezdrowe i do czego może doprowadzić. Jednak było coś cholernie podniecającego w tym, w jaki sposób Castiel trzymał papierosa i w jaki sposób go palił.

\- Widzę, że nie marnujesz czasu.

\- Musze nadrobić. – Castiel wypuścił dym lewym kącikiem ust. – Bobby dał mi pewną wskazówkę.

\- Jaką?

\- Żebym nie palił bo niejaki Winchester nie znosi zapachu papierosów – odparł z rozbawieniem.

Dean spojrzał w niebieskie oczy mężczyzny. Castiel specjalnie dla niego powstrzymał się od palenia. Aktorowi zrobiło się cieplej… To na pewno przez ten alkohol, który zaczął rozgrzewać mu ciało. Znał swój organizm – nie było dobrze. Dzisiejszy dzień musiał być tym słabszym, bo już czuł gorąco rozchodzące mu się po ciele i to leciutkie mrowienie w palcach u rąk i stóp, które zwiastowało nic innego jak to, że alkohol zaczął już działać.

Novak zamówił kolejną kolejkę. Mężczyźni unieśli kieliszki do góry po czym „na raz” wypili całą zawartość. Dean syknął. Uwielbiał alkohol.

\- Co, dziewczyna? – zagaił widząc Castiela uśmiechającego się do ekranu telefonu.

\- Nie, to Becky – moja agentka.

\- Serio jest agentką? Poznałem ją i… No wiesz. Nie wygląda na agentkę.

 - Ale nią jest. Tylko taką, um, jednorazową.

\- To znaczy?

\- To znaczy, że pracuje dla takich osób jak ja. Dla nieprofesjonalnych aktorów, którzy nic nie ogarniają i nie łapią się w całym tym… tym… - Castiel machnął ręką. – Nie znam jej za dobrze. To prawda, Becky jest trochę nawiedzona, ale zna się na rzeczy. Znalazłem ją na jakiejś stronie internetowej, coś tam kiedyś studiowała i robiła jakieś kursy. Potrzebowałem agenta, a ona była tania i potrafiła wszystko załatwić, więc ją zatrudniłem… A raczej poprosiłem, żeby mi pomogła. Teraz wysłała mi smsa – pożegnała się ze mną. Widzisz Becky ma swoją zasadę: po każdej współpracy zmienia numer telefonu.

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Dean.

\- Robi to dla swojego bezpieczeństwa. Kiedyś jakiś oszołom właśnie po takiej krótkiej współpracy bez przerwy do niej wydzwaniał.

\- Czyli, co? Za chwile numer będzie nieaktywny?

\- Mhm.

Po dłuższej chwili milczenia Dean się odezwał:

\- Wariatka.

\- No – przytaknął Castiel śmiejąc się, zaraz jednak spoważniał - Przepraszam Dean. To co się wczoraj stało… To nie moja sprawa.

\- Może to i nie twoja sprawa, ale masz racje. Jestem beznadziejny.

\- Nie prawda. Nie jesteś. To nie twoja wina… Po prostu nie trafiłeś jeszcze na właściwą osobę. – Castiel położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.  

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWAGA UWAGA UWAGA, ROZDZIAŁ +18 :D

 

 

Mężczyźni siedzieli w barze do północy. Co jakiś czas zamawiali shoty, rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym (po którymś z kolei kieliszku bardziej o niczym) przegryzając przy tym orzeszki ziemne, które stały na barze. Dean przetarł dłonią oczy, obraz zaczął mu się rozmazywać. Musiał przestać pić. I to natychmiast! Czuł, że jest już na granicy – jeden kieliszek więcej i to będzie jego koniec. Nie chciał się zbłaźnić przy Bennym (który rzucał mu jakieś dziwne spojrzenia i uśmieszki) i przy Castielu. Zwłaszcza przy Castielu…

 _Pora wracać do domu._ Zamroczony alkoholem bez chwili zastanowienia chwycił drugiego mężczyznę za ramię i pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia.

 

Aktorzy złapali taksówkę. Z ogromnym trudem wgramolili się na tylne siedzenie. Taksówkarz chrząknął z zakłopotaniem kiedy dostrzegł stykające się razem kolana swoich pasażerów i to jak co chwile na siebie zerkali – to na usta, to w oczy.

Dean od razu zauważył maślane spojrzenia Castiela, które mogły oznaczać tylko jedno – alkohol wszedł mu do głowy. No bo przecież nie to, że Castiel mógłby coś do niego…

Aktor poczuł jak ciarki przebiegają mu po plecach. _Może to z zimna? Nie możliwe._ Przecież siedział tak blisko Castiela, że aż czuł bijące od niego ciepło. _Dziwne._

Dzięki otwartym oknom i świeżemu powietrzu, które przepływało w taksówce mężczyznom udało się trochę wytrzeźwieć. Na tyle, że kiedy taksówka zatrzymała się przy krawężniku aktorzy wyszli z niej samodzielnie. Bez wzajemnego podtrzymywania się w miarę szybo doszli do drzwi domu Winchestera.

Niestety, z otwieraniem drzwi nie poszło już tak łatwo. Przez pierwsze pięć minut Dean szukał po kieszeniach kluczy, a przez kolejne pięć mocował się z zamkiem.

 

Dean koniecznie musiał zapamiętać, żeby na drugi raz nie ściągać butów kiedy jest pod wpływem alkoholu. Podczas schylania się stracił równowagę i runął z impetem na twardą posadzkę, pociągając za sobą Castiela, który chwile wcześniej wsparł się o jego ramie.

Castiel próbował się podnieść – usiadł okrakiem na drugim mężczyźnie. Żeby nie stracić równowagi wsparł dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Chyba mi „weszło” – wymamrotał Dean.

\- Po tylu wypitych kieliszkach nie ma się co dziwić.

\- A ty?

\- Co ja?

\- Powiedz mi prawdę Cas, Bobby kazał ci wczoraj do mnie przyjść, żeby mnie przekonać?

Castiel zbliżył swoje usta d ust Deana.

\- Nie – wyszeptał.

Aktor poczuł ciepły oddech na swoich ustach a zaraz potem mokre wargi Castiela. Pocałunki były bardzo delikatne. To był właśnie czas dla Deana - teraz mógł się skupić tylko i wyłącznie na całowaniu. Dean poczuł jak fala gorąca rozlewa się po jego ciele. Poczuł też coś jeszcze… jak jego penis zaczyna budzić się do życia. Również Castiel nie pozostawał w tyle – zaczął poruszać biodrami ocierając się o drugiego aktora.

\- Może przeniesiemy się na kanapę? – zaproponował zachrypniętym głosem Dean.

Mężczyźni zaczęli podnosić się z podłogi. Zajęło im chwilę zanim znaleźli się tuż przy kanapie.

\- Cas – Dean spojrzał prosto w te cudownie nienaturalne lazurowe oczy, od których dzieliło go zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów.

\- Hm?

\- Naucz mnie.

\- Czego? – Mężczyzna wznowił pocałunki.

To było czyste szaleństwo. Jeszcze dwa miesiące temu Deanowi w ogóle nie przyszłoby do głowy, że pewnego dnia może skończyć na kanapie całując i dotykając drugiego mężczyznę.

\- Jak się kochać – wydyszał między pocałunkami.

Castiel w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się lekko pod pocałunkiem, który zaczął stopniowo pogłębiać. Aktor poczuł jak miękną mu kolana kiedy spragniony język Castiela wdarł się do jego ust. Oddech Deana zaczął znacznie przyspieszać, z każdą chwilą jego serce biło coraz szybciej. Dlaczego Castiel tak na niego działał?  

\- Ciii Dean. Odpręż się – Castiel próbował go uspokoić gładząc kciukami jego policzki.

\- Nie mogę.

Aktor poczuł jak całe jego ciało spina się pod wpływem stresu, który nagle go złapał. _Jak do cholery mam go o to zapytać? Może po prostu walne prosto z mostu…_

\- Coś się stało?

\- Ja nie chce być na dole – wyrzucił z siebie Dean, przymykając powieki w oczekiwaniu na reakcje drugiego aktora.

Dean chciał spróbować czegoś nowego, jednak absolutnie nie był gotowy na to, żeby być tym uległym.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, że będę na dole. – Castiel przygryzł dolną wargę skupiając wzrok na wybrzuszeniu w spodniach drugiego aktora. – A teraz przestań już myśleć tylko zacznij działać.

Dean zbliżył się do Castiela i zaczął powoli zdejmować z niego ubrania podziwiając przy tym jego  ciało. Otworzył szerzej oczy i sapnął na widok penisa, który był tak naprężony, że aż próbował wyskoczyć z bokserek.

Twarz Castiela przybrała purpurowo czerwony kolor.

\- Chyba się nie wstydzisz, co? Na planie wydawałeś się taki odważny.

\- Teraz to coś zupełnie innego.

Dean chwycił Castiela za ramiona i delikatnie pchnął go na kanapę. Sam szybko pozbył się ubrań (nawet bielizny). Czuł się bardzo swobodnie przy drugim mężczyźnie.

Nachylił się nad Castielem, który był w niego wpatrzony jak w obrazek. Aktor pocałował najpierw miękkie usta, potem zaczął schodzić niżej całując szczękę i odsłoniętą szyję. Jedną ręką gładził jego tors a drugą zaczął zdejmować bieliznę.

\- Ale masz śliczny tyłeczek – mruknął Dean ściskając jeden z krągłych pośladków.

\- Dean, proszę – wydyszał. – Moglibyśmy już…

\- Taki jesteś spragniony? Czekaj, pójdę po lubrykant.

\- Nie ma czasu! – Aktor złapał drugiego mężczyznę za rękę i  przyciągnął ją do swojej buzi, wziął dwa palce do ust i zaczął je ssać.

\- Kurwa Cas!

Dean nie mógł tego pojąć – przed chwilą Castiel wstydził się zdjąć bokserki, a teraz wyprawiał takie rzeczy?! Może nie był do końca pewien czy tego chce? Chociaż gdyby nie chciał nie zachowywałby się w ten sposób…

Aktor wyjął poślinione palce z ust drugiego mężczyzny kierując je od razu pomiędzy jego rozłożone nogi. Castiel stęknął i od chylił głowę do tyłu kiedy poczuł poruszające się w nim palce.

Dean starał się być bardzo delikatny, ostrożnie wsuwał i wysuwał palce czując ciepłe wnętrze Castiela, który zaczął głośno jęczeć. Aktor nie mógł się doczekać kiedy znajdzie się w drugim mężczyźnie. Nie chciał jednak niczego przyspieszać, nie chciał skrzywdzić Castiela.

Po długich (ale jakże wspaniałych) minutach Dean chwycił swoją twardą do granic możliwości erekcje i ustawił się przy dziurce Castiela.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś czysty.

\- Jak łza.

\- To dobrze, bo nie chcę, żeby dzielił nas jakiś kawałek lateksu.

Dean zaczął w niego wchodzić powolnymi, krótkimi pchnięciami. To co teraz czuł było niesamowite. I nie chodził tylko o to że zaraz kogoś przeleci. Robił to przecież milion razy, ale dopiero teraz poczuł, że jest z kimś naprawdę blisko. Chyba powoli zaczynał rozumieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

\- Dean! –  Castiel zawył z rozkoszy, kiedy mężczyzna zaczął z każdym pchnięciem trafiać w jego prostatę.

\- Jesteś tak cudownie ciasny.

Castiel zaczął rozkosznie jęczeć powtarzając w kółko: _o tak, mocniej, więcej_.  Dean przyspieszył. Teraz jego ruchy stały się mocniejsze i głębsze.

\- Cas, ja zaraz…

Ręka Deana zacisnęła się mocno na udzie drugiego mężczyzny w chwili kiedy zaczął dochodzić. To nie był jednak koniec przyjemności. Castiel doszedł chwile po nim – zaciskając się wokół Deana, wypompowując z niego resztki orgazmu.

Winchester schował głowę w zgięciu szyi Castiela, który drżącymi rękami zaczął gładzić jego plecy.

Aktor czuł się nieziemsko. Serce biło mu tak szybko jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej. Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie, był szczęśliwy jak nigdy dotąd. Ogarniało go dziwne uczucie, jakby ich dusze podczas seksu połączyły się razem. Teraz już wiedział, że najważniejsze to poczuć druga osobę. Dźwięki pocałunków, sapnięć, jęków (a nawet ta cisza, która teraz panowała) były takie cudowne. Dean czuł się całkowicie pijany, nie z powodu wypitego wcześniej alkoholu, ale z powodu drugiego mężczyzny, który pod nim leżał i mamrotał mu do ucha, że było idealnie, który mu zaufał i pozwolił na to wszystko, który chciał go zmienić, z którym właśnie przeżył coś niesamowitego. Aktor miał wielką nadzieje, że tym razem niczego nie popsuje – tak jak to było w przypadku jego poprzednich związków. Nie chciał, żeby to _coś_ co teraz między nimi było rozpadło się. Wierzył też, że na tym się nie skończy, bo to co właśnie się stało było szczere i prawdziwe.

Aktorzy usiedli na kanapie, aby złapać oddech.

\- Jak było? – zapytał Castiel ścierając wierzchem dłoni krople potu z czoła.

Dean w odpowiedzi nachylił się do drugiego mężczyzny i czule pocałował w usta. Castiel uśmiechnął się promiennie i wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni - które leżały obok kanapy - paczkę _lakistrajków_. Odpalił jednego z nich.

\- Dean jesteś moim _lakistrajkiem_ – powiedział przed zaciągnięciem się.

I w tym momencie serce Deana zatrzymało się. Aktor poczuł pieczenie w oczach. Spojrzał z rozczarowaniem na Castiela nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co przed chwilą usłyszał. Porównał go do tych śmierdzących papierosów! Jak on mógł to zrobić?! Oczywiście – gówniane papierosy, gówniany Dean.

Z tego dziwnego transu, w który wpadł wyrwał go głos Castiela:

\- Um, Dean? Jeśli chcesz, to- to mógłbym tutaj jeszcze trochę zostać. To znaczy – w Stanach.

\- Co? – Dean skrzywił się, wstał z łóżka i zaczął się ubierać.

\- No bo miałem wylatywać um, wracać do domu, ale pomyślałem, że mógłbym-

\- Wiesz co… to źle myślałeś!

\- Dean…

Winchester tylko pokręcił przecząco głową. Dlaczego jego życie właśnie tak musiało wyglądać?! Przed sekundą było tak pięknie, tak idealnie. Chyba nie było mu dane być szczęśliwym. Nie chciał, żeby Castiel zostawał, tutaj – w jego domu, w Stanach. Nie po tym, co powiedział. Nie po tym jak porównał go do śmierdzących papierosów…

-  Wynoś się – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Castiel bez słowa zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy. Próbował złapać kontakt wzrokowy z Deanem. Ten jednak odwrócił się do niego plecami.

\- Przepraszam – szepnął głos, który w ciszy panującej w domu wydawał się teraz bardzo głośny.

 Dean wzdrygnął się kiedy usłyszał zatrzaskujące się drzwi.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

To już druga nieprzespana noc z rzędu. Po wczorajszym wspólnym wieczorze emocje ani trochę nie opadły. Dean cały czas chodził spięty i wystarczyło naprawdę niewiele, żeby został wytrącony z równowagi. Jeszcze na nikogo nie był tak wkurzony jak na Castiela. _Pieprzony kutas! A było już tak dobrze._ Podobno Castiel chciał mu pomóc i kiedy już mu się to udało – Dean zaczął rozumieć co robił źle, zaczął coś czuć i skupiać się na tym co naprawdę ważne – to wyskoczył z  takim czymś?!

Na planie Dean był jeszcze większym kłębkiem nerwów niż w domu. Czuł, że przestaje nad sobą panować. Przestaje panować nad całą tą sytuacją. Nie potrafił odegrać dobrze żadnej sceny, za każdym razem albo zapominał tekstu albo mylił się i robił nie tak coś innego. Punkt kulminacyjny nadszedł tuż przed końcem kręcenia ostatniej sceny, wtedy to aktor dał upust swojej frustracji. Dean wziął wazon (który na nieszczęście znajdował się w zasięgu jego ręki) i rzucił nim przed siebie. Potem był głośny huk i żałosny, przeciągły jęk.

\- Cholera Ash! W porządku?! – zapytał czyjś głos.

\- Kurwa, Dean! – krzyknął karcąco Bobby z drugiego pokoju. – Co z operatorem?

 - Jest okej… – wydarł się Gabriel - … wszystko działa.

 

* * *

 

Po całym zajściu Bobby kazał Deanowi od razu opuścić plan. Była to dla niego najlepsza informacja dnia. Aktor od razu pojechał do swojego brata.

Było po dwudziestej kiedy zaparkował przed domem Sama i Jess.

 

\- Cześć Dean! – Jess przywitała go ciepłym uściskiem. - Kawy, herbaty?

\- Wódki - odmruknął.

\- Wiesz co, mogłeś uprzedzić o której będziesz, nie zrobiłam jeszcze sałatki – westchnęła dziewczyna.

\- No tak, ja-

\- Ale przecież nic się nie stało. – Zainterweniował Sam widząc, że jego brata coś gryzie. – Chodź.

Cała trójka weszła do salonu, który był połączony z kuchnią. Jess przeszła do części kuchennej, a mężczyźni usiedli naprzeciwko siebie przy gustownie zastawionym stole.

\- Coś się stało? – młodszy Winchester bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

\- Szkoda gadać.

\- Coś z tym twoim hm…

\- Castielem? – podpowiedział.

\- Tak. Co to za imię w ogóle? – zaśmiał się Sam, który próbował rozładować atmosferę. Jednak mina mu zrzedła, kiedy spojrzał na niewzruszonego brata. Deanowi zdecydowanie nie było do śmiechu. – Uh, no to co się stało? Źle się z nim pracowało?

\- Pierwszy dzień – zaczął – był okropny. Nic mi się nie udawało, ale na szczęście następnego dnia- to znaczy wczoraj… poszło już lepiej. Uwinęliśmy się w parę godzin.

\- To dobrze…

Dean nie dał sobie przerwać, kontynuował (jak Sam zdążył zauważyć) lekko rozmarzonym głosem.

\- Na początku myślałem, że przyjdzie w tej brodzie cały taki… no wiesz zasyfiony – zaśmiał się aktor. – Ale na planie… Sam on wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, ogolił się i w ogóle nie palił. Wiedział, że tego nie lubię. A te jego włosy, które odstają na wszystkie możliwe strony i… ekhm – odchrząknął. – Ogólnie to straszny dupek z niego.

\- Mhm.

\- Może i wygląda jak mały słodki szczeniaczek z tymi niebieskimi oczami, które są takie…

-  Dean?

\- Ym, no wiesz, jego oczy mają strasznie nienaturalny kolor… O to mi chodziło! Nie śmiej się! W ogóle to palant z niego, przeklęty, pieprzony śmierdzący palacz i-

\- Przecież przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że nie palił.

\- _Oesu_ Sam! Weź no- po prostu się weź.

Młodszy Winchester rzucił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Jess, która cały czas uśmiechała się pod nosem słuchając Deana.

\- Stary mówisz o nim tak, jakbyś się w nim zakochał.

Sam się ucieszył, bo te opisy mogły wskazywać na to, że Dean naprawdę się zakochał i być może w końcu znalazł sobie kogoś na poważnie i że wreszcie był szczęśliwy. Chyba rzeczywiście zależało mu na tym Castielu skoro zauważył u niego takie szczegóły jak kolor oczu. Przykre, bo przy innych tego nie robił – Sam miał wrażenie, że dla jego brata liczy się tylko jedno: dupa i cycki, nic więcej. Pierwszy raz w życiu widział, żeby Dean tak komuś słodził i rumienił się opowiadając o kimś. Jego brat zmienił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Jednak Dean miał jakiś problem z Castielem i Sam miał nadzieje, że zaraz dowie się o co chodzi.

\- Zakochał?! Przesadzasz. – Dean wiedział, że nie było sensu ukrywać TEGO przed bratem. Tym bardziej, że Sam znał go na wylot. -  Może on jest – zawahał się – przystojny i miły, ale kurwa Sam… Cas porównał mnie do śmierdzących papierosów.

\- Serio?! Do papierosów?

\- Taa, _jesteś moim lakistrajkiem_ – zacytował.

\- _Lakistrajkiem_?

\- No przecież mówię! Wyrzuciłem go za to z domu.

\- Był u ciebie w domu? – zdziwił się młodszy brat.

\- Um, no tak, wpadł na chwilkę – odchrząknął nerwowo.

Sam już wiedział co oznaczało jak ktoś _wpadał na chwilkę_ do domu Deana. Jednak to nie było teraz najważniejsze. Teraz musiał skarcić swojego brata, który był kompletnym idiotą.

\- Dean ty kretynie!

\- Hej! Nie jestem kr-

\- Ten Castiel nie miał nic złego na myśli mówiąc ci to. Wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Widzisz krążą różne legendy związane z tą marką papierosów. Jedna z nich jest taka, że do amerykańskich żołnierzy podczas wojny w Wietnamie wysyłane były te właśnie papierosy. I w co którejś paczce oprócz papierosów można było znaleźć skręta. Natrafić na takiego „szczęśliwego papierosa” to było coś wyjątkowego i rzadkiego.

\- Po co mi to w ogóle mówisz?

\- Do cholery, po to żebyś w końcu zrozumiał! Lucky Strike – szczęśliwy traf. Dean jesteś jego szczęśliwym trafem.

\- To znaczy, że Cas… - Aktor wstał momentalnie od stołu.

\- Zadzwoń lepiej do niego. Przeproś go, spróbuj mu to jakoś wytłumaczyć, że źle go zrozumiałeś.

\- A- ale ja- ja nie mam do niego numeru.

\- No to może pojedziesz na plan i się z nim spotkasz?

\- Mówił, że wylatuje ze Stanów…

Serce Deana zaczęło bić coraz szybciej. Był na siebie cholernie zły! Castiel nie okazał się być skończonym dupkiem, wprost przeciwnie – zależało mu na Deanie. Aktor miał wielką nadzieje, że nie jest już za późno i Castiel jeszcze nie wyleciał. Przecież mógł z nim porozmawiać a nie (od razu zakładając najgorsze) wyrzucać go z domu! Poczuł całkowitą bezradność. Dobrze, że miał teraz przy sobie swojego brata. Sammy zawsze potrafił zachować spokój w nawet najbardziej beznadziejnych sytuacjach.  

\- W takim razie dzwoń do Bobbiego. On musi mieć jego numer – poinstruował go.

\- Tak, tak. Czekaj… Bobby – Dean wytarł spocone ręce w jeansy i sięgnął po komórkę wybierając numer producenta.

To się nie mogło tak skończyć! Zaraz dostanie numer Castiela, zadzwoni do niego, wyjaśni mu wszystko, spotka się z nim i… I za jakiś czas będą się z tego śmiać.

\- Bobby?

\- _Dean świetnie się składa, że dzwonisz._

\- Bobby ja-

\- _Nie musisz przepraszać za ten wazon. Nic się nie stało, Ash już zapomniał o tym incydencie. Widzisz miałem do ciebie dzwonić i podziękować ci za tę scenę. Przed chwilą ją oglądałem – jest już zmontowana i wszystko wyszło naprawdę świetnie, profesjonalnie i-_

\- Tak Bobby, super, dzięki! Masz numer do Castiela?

\- _Novaka?_

\- Tak! Musze się z nim spotkać i-

_\- Dean, Castiel wyleciał z samego rana do Kanady…_

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rozdział na waszą prośbę :D

 

 

Zaraz po tej strasznej informacji Dean wybiegł z domu Sama i Jess. Nie zważając na krzyczącego za nim brata, który próbował go zatrzymać wsiadł do auta i w nie mniej niż dziesięć minut (przekraczając prędkość i łamiąc wszystkie możliwe przepisy drogowe) dotarł do swojego domu.

Wyciągnął z szafy średniego rozmiaru walizkę i zaczął się pakować. Aktor nie wiedział czy to co teraz robi miało w ogóle jakikolwiek sens.

Poleci do Kanady i… co? Przecież nic nie wiedział o Castielu. Z jakiego lotniska wyleciał i na jakim mógł wylądować? Gdzie mieszka, jak go znajdzie? Był kompletnym durniem że pozwolił mu odejść… że wyrzucił go z domu!

Dean zacisnął mocno powieki – trwał tak przez kilka długich minut, a kiedy je otworzył cały obraz był rozmazany i zniekształcony, jakby patrzył przez grube szkło. Jego komórka zawibrowała. Bobby wysłał mu sms’em numer telefonu Castiela. Dean od razu do niego zadzwonił. Nikt jednak nie odebrał. _No tak, Cas pewnie był w samolocie albo po prostu po "czymś takim" nie chciał odbierać żadnych połączeń_.

Aktor kopnął kilka razy walizkę, a potem zaczął wyrzucać z niej wszystkie rzeczy. Całkowicie zrezygnowany usiadł sztywno na kanapie i spuścił wzrok. Wtedy ją zauważył. Paczka _lakistrajków_ wystawała spod kanapy. Dean wziął ją do ręki.

Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło i jak długo gapił się pustym wzrokiem na logo marki papierosów. Z otępienia wyrwał go dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi.

\- _Dean otwórz, pogadajmy_. – Usłyszał zdenerwowany głos swojego brata. – _Przecież nie wiedziałeś o co chodzi. Nie denerwuj się. To nie twoja wina…_

Pomimo tych pocieszających zapewnień Dean wiedział, że to była jego i tylko jego wina. Wszystko zepsuł, zresztą jak zawsze. Aktor skarcił się w myślach za to, że jest taki naiwny – przecież każdy jego związek wyglądał podobnie, dlaczego teraz miało być inaczej? Może dlatego, że pierwszy raz w życiu mu na kimś zależało.

\- _Dean, otwórz te cholerne drzwi!_ – Głos Sama drżał coraz mocniej.

Aktor zawiesił się na kolejne minuty. Wstydził się tego, że Sam widział go w takim stanie, ze łzami w oczach kiedy wybiegał z jego domu. Jednak było mu tak ciężko powstrzymać łzy, które praktycznie same napłynęły mu do oczu, a potem po prostu spłynęły po jego policzkach. Nawet teraz Dean czuł je w kącikach oczu.

\- Co się ze mną dzieje? – Aktor upuścił paczkę papierosów i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Miał wszystkiego dość. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z bratem. Czuł się okropnie, jakby stracił coś… kogoś bardzo ważnego. Gdyby tylko mógł cofnąć czas i postąpić inaczej. Gdyby miał jeszcze jedną szanse…

Tym razem usłyszał ciche pukanie. Wahał się przez chwilę, czy otworzyć drzwi swojemu bratu. Pociągnął nosem. W końcu jednak wstał z kanapy – Sammy przecież się o niego martwił. Powie mu, że wszystko jest w porządku, że da sobie rade i żeby wracał do Jess. Krótko zwięźle i na temat. _Byleby się znowu nie rozkleić._

Aktor otworzył drzwi. Jego serce stanęło w miejscu, a w płucach zabrakło powietrza.

\- Ja wiem, że nie powinienem tutaj przychodzić. Tylko że - zająknął się - po tym wszystkim nie mogłem tak po prostu wylecieć. Nie chciałem, żeby tak to się skończyło.

\- Przepraszam Cas – szepnął Dean i objął drugiego mężczyznę najmocniej jak tylko mógł. Tak mocno, aby mieć stuprocentową pewność, że już nigdy nie odejdzie.

 

 


End file.
